


a massage for Gordon

by WouldYouLikeToGoBack



Category: Half Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Other, They/Themrey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:40:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26211307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WouldYouLikeToGoBack/pseuds/WouldYouLikeToGoBack
Summary: Benrey gives Gordon a massage, that's it.
Relationships: Benrey/Gordon Freeman
Comments: 3
Kudos: 99





	a massage for Gordon

“yoo, bro. you uhh, want a massage?” Benrey asks.

Gordon looks up from his laptop, looking over at his partner. Their lounging in bed together a late-night activity Gordons grown accustom to. It should be distracting to have Benrey here watching movies or whatever on their phone while he’s trying to get more repots done but its oddly comforting.

“What,” Gordons completely forgets the question already. “Can you rephrase that maybe?”  
  
“wanna give you a massage bro” They pause looking over at their phone before back at Gordon, “you, uhh you know what a massages is?”  
  
“Yes, Benrey, I know what a massage is.” Gordon snorts, rolling his eyes. “But like, why?”  
  
Benrey shrugs at that turning away from Gordon a little. “there like, suppose to help you with stress, right? and like, you’re the most stressed out person i know bro. figured it might, do ya some good.”  
  
“Oh,” Gordons heart flutters a little. “That’s, that’s really thoughtful, man.” Benrey nods their head and a silence falls over them. Fuck it, if their offering. “I’d like that actually.”  
  
Benrey looks up at him a little surprised, “really?”. Gordons nods once, closes his laptop and puts to the side.  
  
“How you wanna do this?”  
  
“uhh, just like, lay down on your stomach. that way i can give you a good pat down.” Benrey grins.  
  
“Don’t call it a ‘pat down’” Gordon huffs, but he begins shuffling to lay down anyway before, “Should I, should I take my shirt off?” Benrey gives a thumbs up at that.

Once Gordons all situated arms folded underneath his head, he feels a pressure pushing down on his lower back. His about to ask what’s that all about before Benrey’s hands (Gordon knows it’s their hands because their hands are always so fucking cold beause all of Benrey is so fucking cold) are placed on his shoulder blade. And oh. Benreys totally sitting on him, like straight up. It’s surprisingly not uncomfortable, just a weight that’s there.  
  
“cool. im gonna strart then?” They sound unsure as colds hand began to move across Gordon’s back and over his shoulders.  
  
Benrey, in honesty, isn’t bad at this. At least, not how Gordon thought they’d be. They’ve obviously never down this before, sure. Their hands are a little hesitant anytime they deep into the muscle and repeatedly asks if Gordon is ok, which he finds sweet, but it’s nice. Really nice. Gordon can actually feel the stress leaving his shoulders and the added weight of Benrey is putting Gordon in a state of ease.  
Hands slowly leave his back and he can feel Benrey lean back a little.  
  
“done. i think. you uhh, you good bro?”  
  
Gordon let’s out a content sigh and he can feel Benrey laugh from their place on top him.  
  
“you tried? Gordon Triedman?” Benrey shifts to sit beside Gordon and Gordon can’t help but feel disappointed at that.  
  
“uh Thanks, man. That was, was really nice. So. Thank you.” Gordon rolls over on his side. Benrey smiles down at him showing of their sharp, sharp teeth.  
  
“thank me, by a kiss maybe? a little smooch of appreciation?” They lean further down into Gordon’s face for a kiss. Gordon chuckles a little lifting a hand up to gently place on Benrey’s face. Benrey leans down just a little.. bit… more… and…  
  
Gordon wraps his arm around Benrey neck pulling them down. It’s a flurry of limbs and surprised Sweet Voice, till they both eventually settle in their new position. Which is, of course. Benrey practically laying on top of Gordon, Gordon's arms wraps loosely around them.  
  
“wtf man? i give you a dope ass massage and this how you do me?” They still have a goofy smile on their face, accompanied by a new blue blush. Gordon knows he has his own dopey smile on his face, and he does not care. Leaning up, ever so slightly, Gordon meets Benrey lips but their both smiling to much to have an full on kiss but it’s sweet and the best part is that it’s Benrey.  
  
“Thanks again, by the way. i- that really helped me.” Gordon smiles. Benrey shifts a little laying more on the bed again rather the Gordon, but continues to use him as a pillow.  
  
“no prob. i uh, im glad to help.” They mutter, a little bit of Sweet Voice (pink and blue) slips out. “sleep now maybe? a little sleep for Benrey?”  
  
Gordon nods his head humming a little bit as he closes his eyes, and drifts off to sleep.


End file.
